Three Rules
by iamwildatheart
Summary: The three rules you should never use to get the girl of your dreams. Rule 3: Don't try the 'Sasuke' act because that is reserve for the Uchiha only. "Hn." "Stop trying to copy Sasuke! He is from a flippin' world where ninjas have sticks up their butts!"
1. The Box & Lyrics

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed, foo.  
**Description:** Drabble, Sumire and Koko  
**Author:** Heartfelt Simplicity

* * *

**The Box & Lyrics**  
_Rule 1: Don't try and use lyrics to convey your feelings_

"Because I-I-I can make your bed rock!"

"I have a temperpedic, you ass."

* * *

"**K**OKO!"

"I swear to God, I didn't buy it!"

Sumire glared at her best friend, "Who else would buy the diamond necklace that I've been _eying_ for months? And guess who coincidentally got one like it today? _Hm_?"

Koko shrugged, "Coincidence or not, I didn't get it for Anna."

Sumire pointed her finger accusingly in reply, "So _ha_! You did know who I was talking about! So you did get it for her!"

"I did not."

"It was one of a kind."

"Just like you."

Sumire kicked him in the shin and stalked off. Koko strained himself to catch up, laughing all the while.

"I swear Permy, I didn't get buy it for her. Please forget about it and just enjoy your birthday with me!"

Sumire turned sharply at Koko and jabbed her fingers into his chest, "I'll give you ten seconds to come up with a reason why I shouldn't drag you off a cliff."

"Because I-I-I can make your bed rock!"

"I have a temperpedic, you ass."

"'Cause baby, you're my everything?"

"Nice try, I don't like to be call 'baby'."

"'Cause shawty's like a melody in my head-"

"I ain't a shawty, nor will I ever be one."

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together!"

"Uh-uh, Mikan tried that on Natsume already."

"Well then," Koko made a face, "_you're_ picky."

Sumire smiled a sarcastic grin, "Times up. Hello cliff-diving."

Koko smiled and flung Sumire over his shoulders before she could snatch him up and throw him off a cliff. She wasn't kidding when it comes to threats, and her iron grip doesn't help with this situation either.

"Put me down this instant, Yome!"

Koko rolled his eyes as he began moving, "Gasp! You're using my last name. What ever shall I do?"

"Har, har. Real funny Koko. I'm serious, I'm laughing like crazy." Even when he couldn't see her, he knew she was making her sarcastic face.

"Shut up, I'm trying to make this the greatest nineteenth birthday ever."

"Well," she said, "I don't want the greatest birthday ever from a seventeen year old."

Koko flashed a bright smile even though he knew she couldn't see it, "A seventeen year old that is much bigger and smarter than you."

"It's not my fault that I flunked!"

"That says a lot about a person's IQ."

"Well, this is coming from the person that is barely graduating from the Academy?"

"Hey! I skipped a grade!"

"You skipped Preschool."

"So? Well, who fails Kindergarten?"

"They taught me my ABC's wrong!"

"I highly doubt that."

"..."

"And we're here!" Koko exclaimed as he dropped Sumire onto the floor. The latter glared at the boy for several seconds before getting up and dusting off all the dirt that rested on her clothes.

Koko grinned, "So what you think?"

"Think about wha-" Sumire stopped short. They were at their bench. The bench was their secret hide-out when they were kids, their solitude through middle school, and sanctuary during their high school years. And on their bench was a box. A box with a green ribbon that she has only seen one place.

"Go on, open it."

Sumire slowly picked it up, "This can't be, Anna has the only one."

She looked at Koko for an explanation. Koko shrugged and motioned her to open it again. Sumire slowly turned her attention back to the box and began untying the ribbons. For a moment she looked like she was in a dream, thinking that it couldn't be what she thought it was. When she has finally returned to reality, she opened the box and stared at it.

At first, she was happy, then surprise, then confused, and then finally realization over took her and she was mad. Mad beyond belief. She immediately turned around to give Koko a piece of her mind but was confused to find him gone. Instead, he reappeared by her side and kissed her with such forced that they were knocked down to the bench for a few seconds before Sumire could shove him off.

"You're a disgusting bastard! How could you get my hopes up like that?!"

No, of course not. Sumire would not care that Koko kissed her. In fact she didn't care at all at the moment because it hadn't registered in her head yet. Besides, it must have been her imagination because Koko would _never_ kiss her. Not when there was lovely Anna, right?

Koko smiled, "What are you talking about? I got you the diamond necklace."

Sumire was baffled, "What are you talking about? It's empty!"

"Look on your neck," Koko said as he leaned back on the bench with a look of satisfaction. Sumire did as she was told and saw the necklace of her dreams on her neck. Indeed, he did get the necklace for her. But when did he put it on?

Sumire looked up, "How?"

Koko shrugged, "Well, when I was kissing you."

A deep crimson blush appeared on the young maiden's face when she realized he kissed her. So he _had_ kissed her. Koko smiled and stroke her cheek.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yes, and how about a 'thank you'?"

"No."

"Why not?" Koko pouted.

"So I can do this."

And Sumire kissed him. He was her best friend, and who else should she kiss on her lonely birthday other than the boy who worked so hard to 'confess' to her. He even knew there was a chance this could backfire, and yet he took it.

"I knew you liked it."

"Shut up, you ruined the moment."

* * *

"Hey Sumire."

"What?"

_Snicker_

"Call me Mr. Flipstone."

"Shut up already!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, this is_ Scribble Out Love_. My new pen name is _Heartfelt Simplicity_ due to the fact that some unknown person hacked and changed my settings to my old FF account. But it's okay! I'm over it now, and I decided that it is times like these where we can't fight back with fire because that would make it worse. So I'm here to encourage you guys to stop with the drama and continue on the stories.

Tell me what you think (sorry if my grammar sucks, I seriously need a beta) and review for me please!

-HS


	2. Shakespeare

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed, foo.  
**Description:** Drabble, Hotaru and Ruka, with the side-paring Hotaru and Hayate  
**Author:** Heartfelt Simplicity

* * *

**Shakepeare**  
_Rule 2: Don't try talking like Shakespeare for he is too great._

"Hotaru, Hotaru! Where art thou Hotaru!"

"I'm here you idiot. Stop screaming like a maniac."

* * *

"**H**otaru! Hotaru! Where art thou Hotaru!"

Hotaru sighed exasperatedly, "I'm here you idiot. Stop screaming like a maniac."

It was another day, another time, when Hayate was trying to convince Hotaru to court him. It's been a solid month and the persistent boy kept on going. It was really testing her patience. Of course, he tried every way possible - flowers, poetry, and music! But he has yet to use the ultimate weapon, his heart-moving words.

"Why won't you giveth me a chance-th?"

Hotaru glared at Hayate, "Because I have a boyfriend."

"Sir Ruka? He is nothing compared to the great and fearsome - Hey! Where are you going fair maiden!?" Hayate's voice faded away as Hotaru managed to quickly sidestep him and walk her way to class. When she finally made it to Homeroom B, she finally allowed herself to relax as she walked to her seat next to Ruka.

"Good morning, Hotaru," Ruka greeted with a kiss on the cheek. With that, Hotaru was completely at home, "Good morning."

"Hotaru! Natsume is being mean to me again!" Mikan jumped at the said girl. Hotaru managed to tilt her body towards Ruka to avoid Mikan's collision. She ended up grabbing thin air.

"What a great way to greet me in the morning," Hotaru said dryly as she looked to see the famous Hyuga smirking.

Ruka laughed good naturedly, "C'mon Mikan, we're seventeen now. I think you and Natsume can solve your own conflicts without pulling Hotaru or me in it."

Mikan pouted, "But he's being so unfair!"

Hotaru raised a brow, "How so?"

"Well," Ruka started to explain as Mikan took her seat reluctantly next to Natsume, "Natsume's been teasing her about their date yesterday. Apparently, she's still mad at him for liking Yu-Gi-Oh! over Pokemon."

Of course, only those two would fight over something as silly as that.

"But he won't let it go unless I admit that Yu-Gi-Oh! is better than Pokemon - which I won't! Because it is obvious the Pokemon is superior over Yu-gi-oh!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume rolled his eyes, not once lifting his eyes from his manga.

"No, it is not. Pokemon are wannabe creatures of the modern world, where as Yu-Gi-Oh! is pure originality." Natasume countered in his own nonchalant way.

Hotaru decided that their conversation is not worth her ears and turned to Ruka, "How's the furball?"

"Usagi is fine, although she is still at the vet's. She's a bit sore," Ruka said as he laced his fingers around Hotaru's. "So why were you later than usual today?"

Hotaru grimaced, "That Hayate freak keeps following me around."

"So what's his latest scheme into making you break up with me?" Ruka asked knowing Hayate was harmless. Annoying, but harmless.

Ruka chuckled as Hotaru managed to utter, "Shakespeare."

"Oh no! Will I lose you to Shakespeare? Shall I fight for you as well?" Ruka jokingly as he faked distressed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Don't even try. You _know_ I hate Shakespeare."

"_What in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_," Ruka recited disregarding the fact that his girlfriend could possibly shoot her baka-gun at him. He knew she liked it secretly.

"Ruka," Hotaru glared, "shut up."

Ruka went on, "_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_."

"Ruka I'm - "

"_It is the east, and _Hotaru_ is the sun._"

Ruka winked and Hotaru glowered, "You're embarres - "

"_The lady doth protest_ - "

_Bang!_ "OW!"

"No one interrupts Hotaru Imai and get's away, even you Ruka."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Why don't _you_ recite Shakespeare for me?"

_Scoff._

"Why _would_ I?"

"It's romantic, jerk."

"Pftt, romantic-shmantic. You love me the way I am."

"HA! You wish!"

"..."

"Okay, fine! I do love you the way you are, but it would be nice if you would recite me Shakespeare!"

"_The lady doth protest too much, methinks_."

"You _suck._"

"Hey! It's a quote from the dead man himself! I don't know why you're complaining."

* * *

"My best friend is relationship-retarded."

"I know."

"And that says something, considering Mikan _isn't._"

_Bang!_

"Hey! What did I _do_ this time?"

"Best friends have similarities. Apparently, you and Hyuga share a trait in the same department."

_

* * *

_**Notes:**

Hey guys! I'm sorry this one is so short and practically has no story-line (well, it _is_ a drabble) compared to the first one. I hope this one is more satisfying and I'm sorry I've been MIA for the past month or so. I've been caught up in the real world. So it feels good to write once in a while. So write me up a PM or review for me, please?

Say 'WHOOT' to S P R I N G B R E A K !

-HS


	3. Uchiha Pride

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed, foo.  
**Description:** Drabble, Mikan and Natsume.  
**Author:** Heartfelt Simplicity

* * *

**Uchiha Pride**  
_Rule 3: Don't try the 'Sasuke' act because that is reserve for the Uchiha only.  
_

"Hn."

"Stop trying to copy Sasuke! He is from a flippin' world where ninjas have sticks up their butts!"

* * *

"**C**an you _please_ go to Central Town with me?"

Natsume arched a brow, "Why? What's in it for me?"

Mikan pouted, "I thought now that we're going out, you'll be willing to Central Town with me."

Natsume choked on his saliva at the words 'going out'. "I'm going out with _you_? Since when!"

"Since," Mikan glared, "yesterday on the date. Remember? Two seconds ago we were fighting over Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon - which by the way pawns Yu-Gi-Oh!."

Natsume rolled his eyes at the last comment, "That was not a date."

"So then what was it?"

"It was merely a gathering of two people over the course of dinner."

Mikan rose a brow, "Right. Okay. So we're not dating. Whatever. Central Town_ please_?"

"You're as pretty as a flower, Polka-dots."

Mikan punch Natsume in the shoulder ("Ow!") and scoffed, "Har-har, flattery won't get you out of it. Can you _please_ go?"

"Why," Natsume asked still rubbing his shoulders, "do you want to go so bad?"

"Because it's Sumire's birthday today! And I need to get her something!" Mikan bursted out in excitement, "She was eying that purse in _Silver Kiss_ and I managed to save enough for it!"

Natsume scoffed, "Did you steal it? A no-star like you hardly has 100 rabbits."

Mikan's cheek brightened to a light shade of pink, "I am not a no-star anymore! I am a three star and I do _so_ have more than 100 rabbits. And I've been holding off on fluff-fluffs so I can buy the purse for Permy!"

"Right, so how much is the purse?"

"20,000 rabbits."

Natsume almost fell off his chair.

'Serves him right for putting me down,' Mikan thought inwardly in triumph.

"Girls want purses that are 20,000 rabbits? What are you? The queen of England?"

"No! But I have been saving up and so will you please go to Central Town with me, as a _friend_."

Natsume winced at the remark 'friend'. Since when was Mikan so affective in the art of making one feel guilty? Okay, so maybe it was a date. Maybe he liked her. Maybe he wanted to be the first one to say that they were going out. Maybe it's because he had a big chuck of pride ripped out when Mikan knew that he asked her out on a date when he was trying so hard to be discreet about it. Maybe he should learn to shut up.

* * *

"Oo! Look! It's Permy and Koko!"

Natsume wearily glanced over at the said couple and saw that Koko was carrying the said birthday girl thrown over his shoulders with a smirk. The mind reader glanced over and gave Natsume a nod and Mikan a wave. With that, he continued on his own destination.

"Well, I guess Permy is having one heck of a birthday huh?" Mikan's eyes twinkled.

Natusme shrugged and whipped out _Naruto_. Truth be told, he wasn't really that interested, "I guess."

"Sooooooo, do you wanna know what color the purse is?"

"No."

"How about the size?"

"Hn."

"Do you know how old she's turning?"

"No."

"Are hippos enormous?"

"Hn."

"Stop trying to copy Sasuke! He is from a flippin' world where ninjas have sticks up their butts!"

Now, at that Natsume had to raise an eyebrow. He momentarily raised his eyes to meet the brunette's ferocious hazel ones. Of course, he was surprise to even know that Mikan knew characters from his favorite manga.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Natsume Hyuga!" Mikan said as she continued walking towards _Silver Kiss_. "I would know what's _Naruto _is about. After all, it's your favourite manga."

If Natsume wasn't gawking before, he sure as hell was now. "How did you know that it's my favourite?"

"You always read it and I got it for you for your seventeenth birthday, remember? You were sulking when you found out that it was sold out."

Natsume Hyuga did not sulk.

"_And_ I was curious why you always read it. So, I picked up the first manga and I was hooked for a while," Mikan continued as she picked up the purse that deemed to be the said expensive purse. Natsume wearily glanced at the accessory. It didn't _look_ like twenty thousand rabbits.

Natsume merely glanced at Mikan with a look that clearly said, 'So what now? Are you gonna pay for it or not?'

Mikan rolled her eyes, "I'm on it, Sasuke-kun! I'll get you to that manga store of yours in time."

With that, the said girl sauntered over to the counter to pay. Natsume didn't know when Mikan matured so much. One minute she was flailing over something at trivial as Pokemon - which by the way is subordinate to Yu-Gi-Oh - and the next she was lecturing him on his expressive skills. And he does _not_ act like Sasuke. The emo ninja had a flippin' stick up his butt.

"Okay emo prince - " Natsume twitched at the nickname, " - let's go to your dear manga store."

But nevertheless, the said couple walked out of the store and into the streets of Central Town with the warm breezy wind on their backs. The walk wasn't suppose to be long but the silence was quite deafening. Natsume glanced down at Mikan to see her eyebrows strewn together in contemplation.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsume finally asked.

Mikan snapped out of her dazed, "Well, I was thinking about how if you're like Sasuke and Koko is like Naruto, does that make me like Sakura?"

Of course, only she would compare them to Team 7.

"No, you're not. Because she has pink hair, she's more graceful that you - " "_Hey_! - " " - and your hazel eyes cannot be compared to an ugly shade of green."

(Somewhere in the _Naruto_ world, the real Sasuke glared at the fire-wielder)

Mikan looked taken back for a moment, "D-Do you really mean it?"

Natsume sighed, "Yes, I do and - "

Mikan crushed her lips against Natsume. It wasn't everyday when a stoic and emotionally deprived guy like Natsume would tell you that your eyes are prettier than a manga character even though to you they look like vomit.

"I say that you're prettier than a flower - you punch me. I tell you that your eyes cannot be compared to an ugly shade of green from a manga - you kiss me. My girlfriend has a sick sense of logic."

"That was more than you ever said. Maybe you _should_ stick with the Sasuke act."

* * *

"So I'm your _girlfriend_ now, huh?"

"Shut up."

_Silence_.

"You know? Something tells me that it was your pride that got you denying I'm your girlfriend."

_Silence._

"And I have a hunch that I got it right."

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"EEP! You got me the _Silver Kiss_ purse! This will so go with the necklace Koko got me!"

"No way! Koko got it for you?"

"Yeah! He is such a sweetheart. BUT sometimes I wish he wasn't so obnoxious."

"Oh my God . . we really _are_ like _Naruto_ - except you're nothing like Hinata!"

". . what?"

* * *

**Notes:**

It's Summer Break and I got no life. Booooo, and it's so _warm_ outside too! I guess I should've stayed at the park longer. Anywho, thanks for reading. Review / PM me?

-HS**  
**


End file.
